1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame bracket for a printed board assembly and a plasma display device having the same, and more particularly, to a frame bracket for mounting a printed board assembly on a chassis base.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a plasma display device is a flat panel display device that displays images using a gas discharge. Due to its strong performance and characteristics, such as a high display capacity, high brightness, high contrast, clear latent image, and large viewing angle, and the fact that it is thin with a large screen size, the plasma display device is considered a replacement for the cathode ray tube (CRT). A plasma display device includes a plasma display panel (PDP), which is made of glass substrates, and a chassis base supporting the PDP.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional plasma display device.
Referring to FIG. 1, a PDP 10 includes a front substrate 11 and a rear substrate 12, and a heat radiation sheet 14 is attached on a rear surface of the rear substrate 12. The PDP 10 is supported by a chassis base 17, which may be formed of a metal, such as aluminum. The PDP 10 is attached with the rear surface of the chassis base 17 using double sided tape 13, which extends horizontally and vertically in regions of the chassis base 17 not corresponding to the heat radiation sheet 14. Printed board assemblies 19 are mounted on the rear surface of the chassis base 17. The printed board assemblies 19 are supported by studs 21 and are spaced apart from the chassis base 17. Electronic parts 18 are mounted on the printed board assemblies 19.
Signal transmitting cables 15 connect electrodes formed on the front substrate 11 and the rear substrate 12 with electronic parts 18. The signal transmitting cable 15 may be a tape carrier package (TCP). Integrated circuit (IC) chips 20 for signal driving are mounted on the signal transmitting cables 15. The signal transmitting cables 15 are connected to connectors 23 included on buffer printed board assemblies 19a and 19b. The PDP 10 and chassis base 17 are housed in a case (not shown). The signal transmitting cables 15 are connected to the connectors 23 included in the printed board assembly 19b after passing a reinforcing member 16.
FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view showing a printed board assembly and chassis base of FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 2, the stud 21 is fixed on a hole formed in the chassis base 17, and the printed board assembly 19 is supported on an upper surface of the stud 21. Screws 22, which are inserted through holes formed in the printed board assembly 19, are coupled with screw holes formed in the studs 21 to fix the printed board assembly 19 to the chassis base 17.
However, fixing the printed board assembly as described above may not easy since a plurality of studs and screws are used. Also, the screws and studs may not effectively absorb vibration or noise during the device's operation.